F r o z e n
by xEasyBreezy
Summary: He was known as the odd one out. The quiet one; mysterious and sharp as his element. But what if, under all those layers of frost he was .. unstable? Unsafe? *WARNING* Future chapters will contain sexual themes and violence. Insane!ZanexOC/OCxOC


Chapter 1

He was in darkness. A never-ending, soul-sucking void. That was all he saw. A male shifted, feeling strain on his hands. He let out a soft groan as pain shot through his system, letting it be known that he was hurt. His clothes were torn, and his arms covered in dark bruises. He breathed slowly, but his lungs barely took in air. The man's body shook vigorously as he sat up against a wall. He groaned softly and coughed, feeling a wet floor underneath him.

_Where am I?_

The man began to contemplate, trying to pinpoint exactly what had happened before he woke up.

_Seren._

He remembered her.

_They had been driving, coming home from a long day at the lab. He was driving; she was asleep in the seat over. He had made a turn down a winding road and began to slowly inch down a hill. The brakes began to creak and something snapped. Soon they sped up and veered off the rode, flipping sideways. They rolled over and down into a ditch…_

He cursed under his hot breath and shifted himself to stand.

He couldn't.

"What?" He hissed and pulled on his arms, hearing the rattle of chains. Chains? What in hell-? He began to pull and yank against them wincing from the raw skin on his wrist.

"Gah!" The male yelled in frustration, letting his arms go limp. He leaned his head against the wall he was positioned against, trying to calm his racing heart.

"It appears you have awoken."

He froze, hearing the voice of another being. Slow footsteps began to near him and he lifted his heavy head up. They stopped, and a low chuckle ran through the room.

"Did you have a nice rest?" It whispered. He inhaled sharply as cold a hand touched his face, taking the blindfold off him.

He saw ice blue; cold, sickly and calculating. Slow breathes pillowed against his face, the smell of iron filling his nose. He gagged and looked at the male crouched above him, observing every miniscule of a movement he made. His cold fingers were latched onto the binds of his chains tugging on his aching wrist. He hissed in pain as blood dripped down his arms and onto the wet floor.

The wet floor with blood on it.

He blinked, now focusing on the form eyeing him like a piece of fresh meat. The male was blonde, pale skinned and shaky, as if he was in hypothermia.

Zane?

He was Seren's fiancée, a strange but good-hearted guy. What the hell was he doing? He was too close, poised as if ready to eat him alive.

"Zane … where am I-?'

Ice-cold hands gripped his throat, cutting off his air supply. He gasped, struggling against the stone grip. The blonde man chuckled and flexed his fingers, sending razor sharp wires into his throat; piercing through the flesh. The brown haired man pulled against his chains as black dots filled the corners of his eyes. He wheezed as the other put his lips next to his ear, his voice low and hoarse.

"There is no talking here." He hissed. "Only screams."

In a swift movement, the wires detached from his neck, leaving bleeding pricks. Zane unlatched his fingers and pulled away, taking a step back and staring at him with emotionless eyes and a sick grin.

He gasped for air, his tan face returning to its normal color; He coughed up blood while his head hung low. _What. Did he do? _The man looked up, watching the blonde android move to a dark side of a room. A rush of relief hit him as he heard a switch flick and his chains release; making him drop to the ground.

Zane had returned and began to drag him across the stone floor, hand gripping his mop of spiky brunette hair. Katon groaned slightly as the rocks scraped against his legs, drawing blood. The artificial being laughed sadistically and heaved his battered form onto a stone table. The man struggled against his grasp, but to no avail. Zane was to strong, or either he was too weak.

Restraints were placed on his ankles and wrist, keeping him on the table. He stared at the blonde male speaking in a wavering tone.

"Zane, why are you doing this?! Where the hell is Seren?- oh fuck!" A surge of electricity coursed through his nerves, pain scoring across his spine.

Zane watched as the man screamed out in agony, his head cocked to the side as if in thought.

"I have explained this earlier..." He said slowly, his thick accent taunting and calm. "You may not speak, you may only scream." The android increased the voltage from a switch on the side of the table, watching as the male's body twitched and writhed. After watching the heinous scene before him, he slowly crept the voltage down to zero, satisfied with the burned skin and sizzle coming from the body. He checked for pulse, and he smiled as he felt the faint beat of his heart through the veins of his wrist. He was alive. Good.

For there was much more … experimentation to be done.

****AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey everyone, it's me coming out with a new story. It's basically based on a rp in the Ninjago forum, but don't worry. As chapters go by, I'll explain more. WARNING – This will be a bloody fanfic, so if you can't stomach it, I suggest moving on. xD ****

**Thanks! **

**-Breezy**


End file.
